


Tsoomi

by Ayennnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie
Summary: It's no secret that Sakusa Kiyoomi has a touch aversion.Things got more difficult in his life as he grew older and realized his touch starvation. Luckily, his boyfriend, Miya Atsumu, immediately had a bright idea, and it comes in the form of a fox squishmallow.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Tsoomi

**Author's Note:**

> hello ★~(◡﹏◕✿)

Sakusa is sitting inside a small cafe near the MSBY Black Jackals training center. 

He's peacefully sipping his black coffee, waiting for the MSBY's blond setter, also known as his boyfriend. Sakusa had long developed a habit of arriving at least 30 minutes earlier at any event, so he patiently waits while examining his surroundings.

It's officially been a month since Sakusa entered a relationship. The adjustments in Sakusa's life weren't vast. But, the unfamiliarity of a new territory made him do a double-take every once in a while. 

Sakusa's touch aversion is publicly known. However, only a few people - namely Komori and Atsumu - knows his touch deprivation. They were struggling - until now - but, Atsumu made a promise to Sakusa to help his touch deprivation.

Soon, the soft chimes by the door reached Sakusa's ears as his eyes laid upon the slightly tousled blond hair. Their eyes briefly met, and Atsumu's irises twinkled along with his perfect set of pearly white teeth. He took long strides to reach Sakusa then ungracefully plopped down on the seat in front of him.

"Omi! "

"Miya,"

Despite the petulant whine that escaped Atsumu's lips, the vibrant energy surrounding him didn't falter in the slightest. When Atsumu raised his hand to order, it was then that Sakusa noticed the black bag that he was carrying. The setter must've seen his curious stare as his smile widened even more. 

"I have a gift for ya! "

" I told you already - you don't have to buy me gifts. We're  _ literally _ on the same payroll." 

"Oh, hush. As long as we're dating, I will shower you with gifts."

Sakusa rolled his eyes at the way Atsumu dramatically clutches his chest. The spiker tried his hardest to keep the scowl on his face even when Atsumu suddenly winked at him.

" All my gifts are clean. You don't have to worry about anything." 

The waitress soon returned with Atsumu's honey-cinnamon latte and cake slice. Sakusa looked at Atsumu - slightly judging the number of sweets decorating their table.

"Remember when I said that I'd figure out how to help your touch deprivation?"

Sakusa silently nodded at that, giving Atsumu a non-verbal signal to continue his thoughts.

"Well, I have the solution!"

Within a second, the black bag is now obstructing Sakusa's vision. Begrudgingly, he took it from Atsumu without a second thought as he recognized the clean bag from the day prior.

"What's this?"

" Open it, Omi-omi!"

Atsumu's enthusiastic voice pushed Sakusa to open the bag - albeit cautiously - as the setter stuffed his face with food. 

A large, soft, and squishy-looking orange-colored fox instantly greeted Sakusa. He gingerly took out the plastic containing the fox as he set the bag aside.

Sakusa sent a questioning gaze towards Atsumu, but the latter merely smiled - as if encouraging him to inspect it further. 

"Go on. I washed it twice yesterday. "

When Sakusa opened the plastic bag, the fragrance of lavender with a hint of something sweet, like honey, and fresh linen welcomed his senses. It's a familiar scent - one that he got accustomed over the years. It smells like Atsumu. He set the plastic bag aside and took the squishmallow in his two hands.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Whatever you like,"

Nonchalantly, Atsumu shrugs and resumes eating the cake slice on his plate. As if he's holding an offensive object - Sakusa began squeezing the fox - slightly distorting its shape then, watching it go back to its original state.

"This is supposed to help because?"

"Don't you get it, Omi?"

At Sakusa's unimpressed stare, Atsumu swallowed the sweets on his mouth before setting his fork down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just imagine that it's me-"

"It's too cute and innocent to be you." 

Atsumu slightly pursed his lips at Sakusa's interruption and remarks. Nevertheless, he continues his line of thought.

"You can do whatever you want with it. I mean, you can touch or hug it anytime you want because you can make sure for yourself that it's clean. And, I sprayed it with my cologne, so you can fully imagine that it's me."

"What made you think that I'll carry this around?"

"Come on, Omi-Omi, just think about how you can hold my hand and hug me in public through that squishy fox,"

"Not happening,"

"We should name him!"

"No,"

The conversation ended at that as they finished the food in front of them. When Atsumu excused himself to the restroom, Sakusa gently picked up the fox and, with tender movements, he securely placed it inside the bag - while making sure it's not tight enough to be distorted.

A day later, at MSBY Jackal's training, Sakusa walked in with his usual air of indifference. Despite the mask blocking his face, Sakusa's scowl and distaste were easily distinguishable. However, no one seemed to pay attention to his death stare as all eyes were on the fox he's holding in his chest. 

Sakusa stood tall and intimidating, but none of that matters because his left arm is crossed over his chest, securely holding a fox squishmallow. 

Regardless of the perplexed stares thrown at him, he continued walking towards the locker room. As soon as Sakusa entered the room, the sight of Atsumu changed into their uniform greeted him.

"Omi-kun! You brought him."

"Shut up, Miya." 

At the sharp tone, Atsumu quietly snickered behind his palm. He closely watched as Sakusa opened his locker and placed the fox inside - making sure it's perfectly sitting in the middle. After smoothening the few - barely there- creases in the fox, Sakusa closed his locker and rolled his eyes at the bewildered faces of his teammates.

There's a few beats of silence before the team erupted into loud cheers, and soon, Sakusa found himself bombarded with many enthusiastic man-child.

"Hey, hey, hey! can I please hug that fox, Omi-kun?!"

" I've never thought I'll live to see this day."

" Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"He's cute."

"Does he have a name?"

Sakusa's walk to the door for escape skidded into a halt at Hinata's question. A ghost of a smile made its way into Sakusa's passive face - a small tilt of his lips that are only visible to Atsumu.

"Tsoomi,"

Even though he said it in a low voice, the team heard it well and, they erupted into louder cheers - this time, jumping at Atsumu and teasing him for his flustered expression- perfectly aware that their setter gave it to Sakusa.

After that, Tsoomi became a permanent staple in the MSBY Black Jackals court. 

"Please, Omi-kun!"

"No."

"We won't go anywhere near him."

" You won't - I'll make sure you regret it if you do." 

"Please, do you really want Tsoomi to spend the entire day inside your small locker?"

Because of how sweaty they get, Sakusa made his team vow to never go anywhere near his Tsoomi. Sakusa is starting to get irritated at the "puppy eyes" thrown at him every day - so, he sighed and made up his mind. Bokuto and Hinata's pleads at every opportunity that they have to take Tsoomi out of his locker - Sakusa gave in after commanding them to clean the bench  _ thoroughly _ .

With a towel, Sakusa placed Tsoomi on the bench, leaning on a bag for balance. During training, the little squishmallow served as their audience. 

Days progressed and, everyone on the sidewalk couldn't help but stop and stare at Sakusa. On an everyday basis, the professional volleyball player catches people's attention with ease due to his impressive height and the graceful way he carries himself.

However, this time, people don't stare at  _ Sakusa -  _ they stare at the little fox, securely tucked in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsoomi is pronounced as Tsoo - mee ( it's from A(ts)umu & Kiy(oomi) ) I'm half-asleep when I thought about that, pardon me hahahaha
> 
> My Twitter is Ayennnnie, let's talk about SakuAtsu there haha


End file.
